Electronic retail stores have a number of advantages over traditional brick-and-mortar stores. For example, electronic retail stores may not be limited to specific hours of operation or geography. As a result, electronic retail stores may enable consumers to shop virtually whenever and wherever is convenient to the consumer. Additionally, electronic retail stores may provide a wider selection of products because electronic stores may not be constrained by the availability of a physical show room floor. Also, prices of products may be lower from electronic retailers that do not maintain a physical store presence.
Despite various advantages provided by electronic retail stores, many customers may still feel some trepidation about purchasing items through an electronic store if: the customer is unsure of the quality of products available, the customer is unsure how to find other options with which to compare features of a desired product or product type, the customer wants to know how other customers feel about the product(s) in question and so forth. One example effort to improve customer experience with electronic retail stores involves offering recommendations of products that the customer may be interested in purchasing. These recommendations may result in increased sales, improved brand awareness, and greater transaction satisfaction by the customer.